Light and Dark
by annchanxXXx
Summary: 4 mysterious kids appear in front of Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail accepts them as their guild mate, but they never knew who they were and that they were going to cause such trouble. Who are they? and what do they want? Contains: Nalu, Gravia, Jelza, HanaSasu (OC couple), WenRo. 3rd Fanfic rated: T just in case.


Hii guys, I know I should update my other story but this idea couldnt stop bugging me so I had the write it down. Yes I can use my OC's :) (or is it RPC?) :) i will design them later on :P, actually, Ive got Hanabi's Design already published on devainart :). Anyways onto the story

I dont own anything :(

* * *

The wind was howling as I ran through the forest of darkness. It was cold and foggy. I felt the branches and grass flickingon my arms and legs. I ran as fast as I cold, hiding from _them. _I don't know who my parents are, I wasn't with them long another to reconise who they were. All I knew was that they named me 'Hanabi'. I don't know my last name, nothing at all, not even where I come from. The only information I know is that I can use all magic, my name, my age which is 12 and my birth date, which is 1 June X792.

I continue to run away from them. Who am I talking about? The group of people who are chasing me, the people that made me suffer all my life, the people who beileve that I am the key the unlock the last patch of Zeref's power, The Dark Reapers.

* * *

It was a cold windy night in Magnolia, some say it was just pure luck, some say it was a sign from the heaven. Today, was the very day, The Fullbuster's, The Fernandes's and The Dragneel's, lost their child/ren. On this very day Juvia and Gray Fullbuster would come to the guild, but not their usal cheerful self. Jellal and Erza try their best not to show that they missed there child and Natsu and Lucy, they don't come to the guild at all. Who are these kids that I'm talking about?

It was 9pm in Magnolia and Gray and Juvia were about to go to bed. Gray was in the bathroom brushing his teeth before he hopped into bed while Juvia was outside on the veranda staring at the starless sky. Gray and Juvia made a 2 story house. It was white and they had a little playground at the front. It had 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, 1 kitchen, 1 lounge room, 2 laundry rooms and a games room. In the master bedroom, which he and Juvia share, they have a veranda.

"Juvia I'm done," Gray shouted from the bathroom as he open and shutted the door. He got no reply. So he decided to walk into the bedroom, thinking she might have fallen asleep. He was wrong. He walk behind her and gave a hug from the back. She flinched at first but the relaxed after she turn her head to see who it was.

"What are you doing?" Gray asked as he put his head onto her shoulder.

"Nina and Sasu," Was all she replied. Gray stiffened on his spotted.

"Oh..." He replied with no sound of life in his voice.

"Juvia wonder what they're doing..." Juvia said dragging the sentences along as she looked up into the night sky.

"Sleeping?" Gray replied, "They should be!" Juvia giggled at his answer.

"Haha, Juvia think so too.." She said once again.

Nina and Sasu are twins and are Juvia and Gray's daughter and son. They went missing just like Hanabi, except, they went missing 3 years after she did at the age of 3. Their reason of disapperance is still unknown to everyone in the guild.

* * *

At the same time, Erza and Jellal were already in bed, sleeping.

"Hey Erza?" Jellal whispered, in case she was fast alseep and didn't want to get killed if I woke her up from a beauty sleep. Erza grunted in reply, showing that she was still awake, barely.

"I miss Siegrain..." He whispered quietly, so quiet that it was nearily to quiet to hear. Erza turned around and looked at Jellal's current face expression. His blue bangs were covering his eyes leaving a little bit of his tatoo showing. A silent tear slid done his face. Erza lifted her left hand and wiped it away before brushing his bangs out of face then giving a kiss on the forehead.

"I miss him too..." Erza replied as she smiled sadly yet softly that warm Jellal's heart to a million drips. He gave a hug of comfort and she gave one in return. They slowly drifted to sleep in the poistion they currently have.

Siegrain is their chilren. He was taken away from them at the age of 5. The reason is it was because of his magic powers. His powers are nicknamed as 'The Starlight Sword'. He was the oldest out of the kids that were taken away.

* * *

Around about 11pm, Lucy and Natsu were getting into bed. Natsu was watching 'Naruto Shippuden' on T.V while Lucy was reading a novel with earphones in her ears listening to the song 'Alicemagic by Rita'.

_"Akaneiro no kumo omoide mo futatsu tooku nagarete iku yo,"_ Lucy sang as she read. _How can Luce still read when she is singing?_ Natsu though as he looked at Lucy before turning his attention back to the show he was watching.

Once the episode ended he got up and turned of the T.V and hopped into bed, seeing Lucy was already fast asleep still having the earphones in her ears. Because of Natsu's good sense of hearing, he could hear the music was still playing.

_'nakusanai you mahou kakete sayonara wo tsutaenai _

_arukidasu yo mata isuka'_ the music went. He took them out of her ears and turned the MP3 off and placed in on the bench next to them. He slowly slipped the book that she was holding out of his hand and put it back onto the bookshelf. He turned all the lights off before re hopping into the bed once again.

He adjusted himself so he faced her sleeping face.

"Hanabi..." Lucy mumbled as a silent sleeping tear slipped down her face. Natsu moved his hand and wipped it off people giving Lucy a goodnight kiss.

_Hanabi huh...I wonder how she's doing, is she even a-_ Natsu immediately shock his head to get rid of the idea N_o Natsu, don't think like that, she's still alive somewhere in this world. _He looked up the the window behind Lucy which the curtains weren't shut._ I miss you...Hanabi. _

Hanabi is Natsu and Lucy's child. She went missing 3 months after birth. She was apperantly one of the keys to unlock Zeref's powers. This was because of her magic powers. If a holder type and a caster type go together, a powerful baby is made, which is Hanabi. Fortunatly, Hanabi was born with the ability to use all type of magic like Dragon Slaying magic, Lost magic and many many more.

The people who took Nina, Sasu, Siegrain and Hanabi away from their family and friends were the only dark guild left on Earthland, The Dark reapers.

* * *

It was about midnight and I was still running, I was out of breath but I must keep running. I don't want to be tortured anymore, I don't want to help the evil anymore. I ran away as fast as I could. I could hear them, they were behind me. I could smell and hear their voices, the barking of the hounds and the foot steps. I ran until I tripped over a root.

"Kyaa!" I screamed. I tried to get up but I relised that I twisted my ankle. I didn't have enough time to heal it.

"Found you," Said a rough voice, I immediantly look up, my eyes showed fear. They caught me. They grabbed my long hair and yanked me up. I grunted.

"Oh? Miss little princess acting tought huh?" Said one of the members. I hated being called 'Miss little princess'. Tears began to well up in my eyes.

_Someone, please, save me... _I silently begged. My prayers were answered by my hair cutted by a thin line of ice. I immediantly fell onto the ground. My hair know reached the middle of my back. I turned over to see 3 people standing there. A boy with Raven coloured hair, his clothing were all ripped and had a deep cut on his left side of his cheeks and his right leg. There was also a girl with slightly lighter hair then the raven hair boy. Her light blue and white dress was all dirty. She had a few cuts and bruises on her arms and leg. Then next to her stood a boy with scarlet hair. He had a tatoo on the left side of his eye, and for some reason, he looked perfectly fine. I instantly knew the 2 people at the start but I had no clue who the scarlet hair boy was.

"N-Nina, Sasu..." I whispered.

* * *

How does it sound? Good horrible bad awesome review it please :)


End file.
